


The Witch and the Winter Soldier in Wakanda

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble Series, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, HP:EWE, Healer/Healing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: The crossover love story of Bucky and Hermione...and the fix-it resolution of the Infinity War...as told in a series of 100 word drabbles.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Witch and the Winter Soldier in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for the Wizarding Crossover Connections  
> 2020 Stockings of Joy holiday fic gift exchange
> 
> Requested Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Hermione Granger  
> Requested Tropes: Healer/Healing & Proposal Fic
> 
> Thanks for letting me experiment with this fic format for your gift.  
> I hope that you enjoy it, GaeilgeRua!

At the sound of the loud crack, a very confused Bucky stepped out of his Wakandan hut. 

However, his scowl vanished completely and was replaced with a wide smile when he saw his best friend. It wasn’t until after he hugged the man, though, that he also saw the lively-haired woman next to Steve. His smile faded a bit then. The truth was that, after all he’d been through, and all he’d done, he was no longer comfortable around strangers – even if she was a very attractive woman. 

“This is Hermione,” Steve introduced her. “She’s here to help you, Buck.” 

* * *

Hermione was apparently not just a pretty face, but a magical mind healer, as well. 

The old Bucky would’ve scoffed at the ridiculous idea that magic was real. However, the man who’d been the brainwashed Winter Soldier at HYDRA’s mercy for three-quarters of a century knew that sometimes what seemed to be impossible could actually be the truth. 

Plus, T’Challa and Shuri had also vouched for her. Apparently, since Wakandans were already familiar with the magical world, Hermione had been successful in helping those who had been struggling with mental trauma after their civil war. 

Bucky was still reluctant, though. 

* * *

“Let her try,” Steve urged. Bucky finally agreed. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t become a true believer until _after_ Hermione successfully nullified his implanted activation words. Steve, the only one who could match the Winter Soldier in a fight, tested him by reciting the triggers. 

_“Not_ ready to comply!” Bucky was able to answer. 

Steve whooped joyfully as he hugged his friend while Hermione stood back and smiled with pleasure at the sight. 

Bucky also pulled her close to him with his one arm, though, and kissed her thoroughly in gratitude. 

“How can I ever repay you,” he asked. 

“You just did!” 

* * *

Afterwards, Hermione magically traveled from England frequently to see Bucky as his mind, body, and soul continued to heal in Wakanda. They grew much closer than just Healer and Patient...and eventually, they gave into their suppressed feelings. 

“I think I love you,” Bucky whispered after their first night together. 

“I _know_ I love you,” Hermione replied confidently before she showed him exactly how much. 

The Captain also visited his friend often, and had seen the way they looked at each other. Therefore, Steve was delighted when he finally caught them together. 

“I knew it!” he crowed. They just smiled. 

* * *

Their relationship meant that Hermione was with Bucky when T’Challa and Shuri brought his new Vibranium arm and told him about the serious alien threat that loomed on the horizon. 

Therefore, when Steve and the others arrived, ready to fight Thanos and his minions, they found an entire magical contingency awaited there alongside the Wakandans. Hermione had brought her friends...and their powers...to help level things out on the battlefield. 

“I like her!" Nat remarked approvingly as Hermione pulled Bucky down for a passionate kiss before the witch headed into the lab with Shuri and Bruce to save Vision. 

* * *

With Hermione’s magical support and expertise of the mind, Bruce and Shuri were able to use the Wakandan technology to greater effect. Consequently, Vision was successfully separated from the Mind Stone much quicker than anticipated before Wanda and Hermione joined powers to destroy it completely. 

Then, together on the battlefield, the combined might of the Wakandans, Avengers, Guardians, and Magicals was a force that Thanos just could not counter. Even his attempts to use the other stones were blocked when the Infinity Gauntlet was magically stolen from him and portkeyed through the Veil where it could cause no further harm.

* * *

It wasn’t easy, but without the stones, Thanos was finally defeated. 

Thor was then the one to avenge Loki...and the Titan’s countless other victims...as the God of Thunder ended the reign of terror with one mighty swing of Stormbreaker. After his death, the few supporters of Thanos who were left abandoned the battlefield and fled in their ships to spread the word that the seemingly insignificant planet was not populated by mere _ants_ as they had been led to believe. 

No, it had become quite clear to them that the Earth was protected and should be left alone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, more than victory was celebrated when the former Winter Soldier, in an old fashioned gesture, fell to one knee in front of a lively-haired witch. 

“Will you marry me?” he asked, having finally learned his lesson not to put off happiness until it was too late. 

Nobody was left in doubt as to the answer, either, when Hermione launched herself at him and Bucky suddenly found both his arms and his heart full of the special kind of magic that she had so unexpectedly brought to his life. 

Meanwhile, the congratulations poured in from all sides. 

* * *

The wedding could not take place, however, until the rest of the Avengers and Guardians could return from Titan and be directed to Wakanda. After all, that was where both the bride and groom-to-be were busy dealing with the aftermath of the battle. 

However, once that reunion had occurred...and all of the apologies and self-recriminations had been dealt with...T’Challa himself performed the ceremony to bring the witch and reformed assassin together in matrimony. Steve stood up with Bucky while a bespectacled and messy black-haired man stood with Hermione. Both wore identical grins, though, in happiness for their friends.

* * *

After a huge combined victory party and wedding reception, the newlywed couple left to spend their wedding night in the same cozy Wakandan hut where they had met and fallen in love. Meanwhile, the others prepared to return to their own homes in order to pick up their previously Thanos-interrupted lives. 

However, those who were still around on the following day were quite amused when the disheveled...and suddenly one-armed again...groom made the rounds to search for a certain thieving space racoon! His bride, however, simply laughed at the situation along with their friends...both new and old alike. 


End file.
